Hyo no Kage
by Tri-Emperor of The Twilight
Summary: A single slight difference in Dokugumon's abilities leads to a world of changes. 'Are you well milady'


**Hyo no Kage**

**Chapter 1**

**Glacial Dusk**

It was a lovely spring evening in West Shinjuku the crickets were chirping, the owls were Hoo-ing, and the little girl and her digital nine-tailed fox were fighting a giant spider…wait what was that last one you say.

(West Shinjuku, Chuuou Kouen Park 21:35)

'Yes I did it I finally got her to evolve.'

"Take her out Kyuubimon!" The girl shouted.

"With pleasure!" Answered the Fox in the kind of voice only possessed by a warrior supremely confident in their ability to win.

Charging forward leapt into the air and started to spin before releasing her attack…"Koenryuu!"…launching a vaguely dragon-shaped cloud of blue flames at the spider in her web

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" The girl just smirked and drew a sort of sick pleasure from her tormentor's pain.

"That'll teach you. Try and beat the best and you'll just get burned."

Turning around she spoke to the Fox who had shifted to a bipedal one-tailed form. "Renamon we're leav-."

"Not so fast girlie!"

Whipping around the girl saw that the spider had somehow survived being caught in her burning web.

The girl being the rational even tempered person (snort yeah right) responded thusly…"What the Hell?! How the Frick did you A SPIDER, survive being caught in an inferno of BLUE-HOT FLAMES!?!

"It's simple my sweet little treat my web catches more than my meals it also captures and absorbs energy attacks!" Gloated the spider.

"But then my attack…" began the fox.

"Only made me stronger." Finished the spider with a smug tone in her voice.

"And it just gets better!"

'Better?' Thought the human of the trio.

"Dokugumon shinka...Arukenimon!!!"

"What she evolved?"

Where before there stood a giant spider there was now a creature with a rounded spider-like lower body and the upper body of a woman…a woman who looked like she went ten rounds with an ugly stick before deciding to make out with said ugly stick but a woman none the less.

Digimon Data

Arukenimon

Perfect Level

She's vicious and deceitful. Watch out or she'll catch you in a web of lies with her Spider Thread.

"Spider Thread!" Speaking of…

"Rika look out!" Shouted the fox.

Leaping forward she pushed the girl away but was unable to escape being entrapped herself.

"I was hoping for the girl but I can be flexible." Said Arukenimon as she flung the fox into a tree where she was left hanging "By a thread" (Oh yes I went there.).

"Instead I'll just eat the girl in front of you…as punishment for destroying my web."

"No Rika run!" screamed the fox as she struggled to no avail.

"Renamon…I-" She started but…

"Here I come you tasty little treat." Interrupted Big Miss Spider.

As the Arachne-wannabe charged the girl ran into the forest and was dodging through trees when her pursuer spoke again.

"When I catch up to you I'm going to paralyze you with my venom then I'm going to drag you back and make your partner watch me…

Suddenly the spider-woman jumped down from a tree in front of her.

"TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND DEVOUR YOU!!"

As the spider lunged for the girl everything seemed to slow down fade into a black haze…

(Unknown area ??:??)

(1st Person the girl's perspective)

"Unghh…Where am I?"

'A place in between…'

"What? Who said that?"

Looking around all I could see was black.

"Where am I? Where's Renamon?"

'I know of no Renamon.'

"Then who are you?"

'I…am one who does not exist outside this realm.'

'Well that's clear as mud.'

'I don't have time for this I have to help Renamon.' I thought.

"Well this has been fun and all but I have things to do so I'll be leaving." I said.

'And…how do you plan to leave?' Mr. Big creepy voice asked.

"…"

'As I suspected…you do not know the way to your realm of origin.'

"Oh? And like you do?"

'I do.'

'Oh…well…shit.'

"Then show me the way back already!"

'I cannot.'

"What but you just said you knew the way back; make up your damn mind already!!"

'I know the path but, I cannot walk it.'

"…What the HELL does THAT mean?"

'I know the way but, as I am cannot leave this place.'

"Then how can I get back?" I asked in a plaintive tone. I wasn't starting to get scared, nope not a bit."

'There is a way…'

"Well what is it?"

'If we forge a pact I will be able to leave this place and guide you back but…'

"Screw "but" (That sounded so wrong) let's do this thing so I can get the hell out of here!"

'…Very well.'

Suddenly something shot out of the black at me and hit me right in the chest my whole body began to feel heavy as I fell backwards I could faintly hear a sound like static…

(West Shinjuku, Chuuou Kouen park 21:55)

(1st person.)

When I opened my eyes I was back in the park and Spugly (Spider + ugly=spugly.) was INCHES AWAY FROM MY FACE!! OH SHIT, I'M SO SCREWED SHE'S GONNA EAT MY FACE AND SHe's not…moving…and…monochrome?

'Well…this is trippy.'

Taking a few steps back looked around, and saw that everything looked like a mime with a paint blaster had come through.

Oh and nothing was moving.

"Ah well at least bug breath can't follow me…now?"

As I said that I turned around and saw that color had started to come back to the trees, the ground, and the anthromorphic spider-woman.

'Oh shit why the hell did I have to open my big mouth?'

Slowly everything regained its color and started moving again.

Arukenimon finished her lunge forward and got a mouthful of dirt I started to laugh before I remembered I was about to be eaten.

"Yuck! Putey! You! How the hell did you get over there?" asked Spider-hag.

"I walked, duh." I stated in a deadpan.

"Oh well aren't we smart! I was going to wait to eat you but I think I've changed my mind NOW DIE!" stated the suddenly frightening monster.

"AHHHHHH!!" I screamed and closed my eyes as Arukenimon lunged at me once more.

'I…cannot allow that…'

Suddenly I felt something shoot past me and slam into my enemy.

I opened my eyes and saw a man in a hooded black cloak (Think Organization XIII's cloaks.) standing between me and arachnid death.

'I can not allow any harm to befall my pact-holder.'

"It's you…your that voice from before."

'Are you well keeper of the pact?'

"Um, yeah." I said slightly stunned that the voice was real.

'Very well, then I shall now dispose of our opponent.'

After he finished checking on me he turned and addressed "The bug".

'For the crime of attacking my pact-holder thyne life is forfeit.'

"Oh, is that right? Well than I suppose you'll make a nice appetizer!!" said…Damn, I'm out of spider jokes.

'Come forth shadows and serve thyne master!'

Hmm? Oh yeah the fight.

I turned my attention back to the fight where…nothing was happening.

"Hah I knew it, all huff and no puff and now I shall blah blah yadda blah blah blah…

As I tuned out miss drama I thought I noticed something moving out of the corner of my eye when I turned to look there was nothing there I guess I just imagin…there it is again!!

I turned and looked really looked and saw nothing but the shadows of leaves blowing in the wind…wait a second there wasn't any wind tonight…?

I was jolted from my thoughts by a shout from my defender.

'SHADOWS ELONGATE AND ENSNARE!!!'

Before my eyes the shadows shot out and caught Arukenimon in their grasp.

"Argh what…what is this…?" asked my aggressor. (Oooh big word.)

'NOW SHADOWS CRUSH MINE ENEMY IN THE MANNER OF A THOUSAND SNAKES!!!!'

As I watched I could see the tendrils get tighter and tighter until finally…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Game over.

I turned my head and saw my protector was standing in front of me.

'Are you well…milady?'

Chapter one END

Well everyone this is my first chapter of my new story I hope you like it and for fans of my other story I'll try to update soon.


End file.
